Please Don't Leave Me
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Shew......had to change this because of the new ass bitin system, This is a Zelphie, The story starts off with them at the orphanage, if u read, please review.
1. Default Chapter Title

# Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet

**ZellyBaby:**Yeah I know I usually write stuff that's short and usually doesn't have many parts, but I'm gonna try to write a long fic, with more than one part, and since Titanium didn't work then I decided to discontinue it, but who knows I might pick it up later.This is gonna be a "Zelphie" I think, it might turn into something else who knows.And if I don't get more than one review I'm not gonna continue, I live off reviews, getting reviews is my one goal in life at this particular moment.

## Please Don't leave me: Part one

### By: ZellyBaby

**_ _**

"Matron, make Seifer leave me alone!"Yelled a very young Zell.Seifer had been picking on him again, telling him that his tattoo was really ugly and stupid.Which made him very mad, he was very protective of his vibrant face tattoo.It was the only thing that he could grasp that reminded him of his parents.Which he could barley remember, but one thing he knew, his tattoo was from them.And nobody was going to make fun of it."Matron…" but before he could say anything else a girl in yellow that he often watched bounce around and be followed by some little boy named Irvine speak up.Zell had only been there for about two weeks and he only knew seifer because he picked on him, and he only knew a few of the other ones names that he had heard them be called, like Irvine, and he thought he heard someone call a really quiet boy squall, but he wasn't so sure about the rest.

"Seifer, leave him alone, right now" and with that she threw a shoe or something at him causing him to shrug and walk away, silently smirking.

"Thanks, umm…I'm Zell who are you?" he asked barley above a whisper.

"Hi, I'm Selphie, I can't stand seifer some times he can be such a big meanie!"She said coming up and hugging him, causing him to blush.He could see Irvine over in the corner silently fuming, because selphie was talking to him.After hugging him she skipped away radiant with constant happiness.

After that a very shy Zell slowly met the rest of his future best friends without even knowing it.After meeting the jealous Irvine, he met a very bossy girl named Quistis, a very very quiet boy whom always ignored him named Squall, and he met Ellone whom he and every other child called "sis."

"Hey Zelly, wanna go down to the beach and look for seashells?" asked Selphie.

"Sure Sephie" he replied not knowing what was about to happen later in the day.Zell and Selphie were returning from the beach when matron called zell into the another room.Zell happily told Selphie that he would be right back, but when Zell came into the room he was surprised to find two people standing there with matron."Zell, meet Mr. And Mrs. Dincht.They want to adopt you!"Zell stared at matron with fear, he didn't want to leave, but he knew better than to try to resist, so he tried to pretended to be excited as he packed all of his belongings.He was done and almost ready to leave when he remembered that he had to say goodbye to his best friend.

"Sephie, where'd you go Sephie?I have to tell you something, Sephie where are you?"he cried as he desperately tried to find Selphie.But he couldn't find her, tears threatened to come but he wouldn't let himself cry in from of Mr. and Mrs. Dincht.So without saying goodbye to Selphie he left, tears threatening him the entire time.

It had been a few hours after Zell left and Selphie was trying to find him.

"Matron, have you seen Zelly?I cant find him!" she looked desperate.Matron dreaded having to tell her, she was hoping that Zell had already told her but he hadn't.

"Selphie, Zell was adopted." She could see the sadness come into the little girl's usually bright eyes, Selphie started to turn, matron knew that she was going to run "Selphie wait, I'm sorry he couldn't find…" but she was already gone.

**ZellyBaby:** oh come on people please R&R,and at least say that you want me to continue, I know it probably sucks but I don't care, I welcome all reviews bad or good.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Please Don't Leave Me: Part 2  
By: ZellyBaby  
  
Zell was about 13 now and had finally got used to calling Mr. and Mrs. Dincht Pa and Ma. When he left the orphanage he had only been at the young tender age of 6. He still regretted not saying goodbye to his best friend and he missed her so badly.   
"Sephie, I miss you, please come to me" he would wake up saying things like this during the night. He would always have dreams of Selphie leaving him, just like he had left her, and without saying goodbye. After waking up from these dreams he would always end up silently crying himself to sleep. One particular morning Zell was awakened early by Mrs. Dincht.  
"Zell honey, get up, we have a surprise for you!" she said excitedly while she shook Zell.  
"Come on Ma, leave me alone, I'm too sleepy and it's a Saturday" he muttered.  
"Zell get up now, don't argue with your mother." She said becoming firm with him.  
"Fine, have it your way" he said to her cursing under his breath as her threw his legs over the side of the bed.  
They both walked down stairs with Mrs. Dincht in the front, while Zell slowly made his way down the steps almost tripping. He was so tired; he had had another one of his dreams and stayed up half of the night crying. Mrs. Dincht was already down the stairs and sitting at the table when he reached the bottom. Mr. Dincht was also sitting there looking all excited. It was kinda scary.  
"Zell son, do you remember that military academy you wanted to go to?" he said.  
"Yeah, Garden, what about it?"  
"Well guess who is now a student there!" he said still very excited which still scared Zell.  
"Who?"   
"You! I enrolled you yesterday, you're to be there at 7:00 A.M. today!" he said surprising Zell.  
"What?! I thought you said you weren't going to let me go!" he said embracing his now standing father...  
  
  
"Selphie, you will be transported to Trabia Garden today." Said Matron as she watched her "child" pack all of her things. Selphie was 13, and finally was going to get to go the Trabia Garden. She was going through her drawers and getting all of her clothes. She was almost finished when she glanced over on her bed table where a picture sat, she quickly stuffed the rest in without folding them and walked over to the picture and held it up. It was of her and Zell when they were six. She always kept it by her bed. In the picture they were hugging and smiling and laughing. Zell was her best friend, and he had left her soon after that picture was taken. She would never forget that day, she would never forget not being able to find Zell, she would never forget him not being able to say goodbye because she had been out picking flowers with Irvine, she would never forget him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she carefully placed the picture in her suitcase. But it was in the past now, she wanted so badly to see him, he was her best friend even though she had not seen him in 7 years, she would not forget him, he would always be her best friend.  
  
As Zell waited in the Headmaster's office, he read "Weapons Monthly", as he read he noticed that an article about his metal gloves and all their upgrades was featured in it. He thought to himself about how he would become a great SeeD and maybe even, find her. At this thought a single tear escaped his left eye and flowed over his tattoo, but he quickly wiped it away when the headmaster walked in.  
"Hello Zell, I'm Headmaster Cid Kramer. It's a pleasure to have you join garden, I'm sure that you will enjoy your stay here. Your *parents* told me that you already had a weapon, metal knuckles right?"  
"Yes sir" he muttered.  
"Alrighty then, lets get you too your classes." He said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
As Zell walked through the halls of Garden, he heard two familiar voices. One was yelling at the other. He glanced around a corner and seen three familiar figures. There was Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart, and Seifer Almasy.  
"Squall Seifer, stop it!" she shrieked. Apparently they had gotten into a fight, they both had gunblades, Seifer had his pointed at Squall as he yelled threats.  
"I'll get you Leonhart, Quisty wont always be here to stop me!"  
"Whatever"  
"The both of you stop it now!"  
  
Oh great, thought Zell, the one person I hate most, Seifer, had to be at Garden. He had to get to class, so he attempted to sneak by the three.  
"Hey look!" yelled Seifer taking his attention from Squall for a moment.  
"Hi Zell, haven't seen you in a while" said Quistis noticing him also.  
"..." *said* squall, even though that's no really saying anything.  
"Its chicken-wuss, you were the last person I though I would ever see at Garden" said Seifer  
Zell tried to ignore Seifer as he walked by but he wouldn't leave him alone, Seifer didn't know that Zell had metal knuckles and had been training.   
"Hey chicken-wuss, were'd u get that hair cut, I fight with a lawnmower? You look like a chocobo!"  
"Leave me alone Seifer, I have to get to class." He muttered  
"Make me" he taunted, with a whole lot of unknown speed and strength, Zell punched Seifer. He stumbled backwards and fell, hands going his nose, which was broken.  
"I get you for that chicken wuss! You'll regret that!" still holding his now bleeding nose. Completely ignoring Seifer Zell walked on to class.  
***  
"I have to get to class!" said Selphie, she had just got to Balamb Garden about 5 min. ago, she had transferred from Trabia, she had to go on a field test for SeeD today, and really had to get to class. She turned the corner and ran right smack into a 5'8'' brown haired leather clad boy.  
"Are you okay?" he helped her up  
"Did class just let out?"  
"Yes"  
"oh no, I'm too late!" she said slumping, but quickly shrugging it off.  
"Hey, I'm really new here do you think you could show me around?"  
"Sure" he said  
***  
"Squall, meet Zell Dincht, quite a lively fellow" said instructor Trepe as a blonde haired boy did flips toward them.  
"lively? More like just loud." By now Zell and Squall were 17. they didn't remember being in the orphanage or there brief meeting when Zell first cam to Garden, they were both junctioned with GFs which they later came to the conclusion caused memory loss.  
"Cant I switch members?"  
"No, these things cant be changed, you'll both be on squad A. Your leader will be," she flipped through some paper "Seifer Almasy." Zell had completed his flips and was now standing in front of squall with his gloved hand held out for a handshake which he did not receive. Zell just shrugged it off.  
"I heard about Seifer giving you that scar in that fight"  
"We were training"  
"I bet he doesn't think so" after saying this Squall and Zell both noticed Seifer and his "posse" walking toward them.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
so how do you like it? Please R&R, I welcome all reviews, oh yeah and I couldn't remember exactly what they said so forgive me if I was wrong.:)ZellyBaby  



	3. Default Chapter Title

# Disclaimer: I own nothing

## Please Don't Leave Me: Part 3

### By: ZellyBaby

**_ _**

As Seifer and his*posse* which was only the dc committee, walked toward Squall, Quistis, and Zell.As he glanced at the three he sneered when his eyes fell on Squall who was just standing there; his face expressionless.

"Seifer you will be the leader of squad A"

"Yes instructor" he said sarcastically

"And I wish you and your squad good luck"

"I don't like it when people wish me good luck" he said still grinning "you should save it for bad students who need it"

"Yeah I know, good luck Seifer" she weakly smiled at her small joke

Seifer turned around to his *posse* and told them to add instructor Trepe to the list.~The list? I wonder what that is? ~ Squall thought to himself.As Squall set and thought to himself he noticed that they were all walking off, so he ran to join them.

***

Zell walked into the (whatever that boat thing they rode in was) and sat down on the left and crossed his legs.Everyone was just sitting there, so he decided they wouldn't mind if he "practiced".Zell stood up and began to punch at thin air.His fists were making swishing noises in the air as he punched.

"Whatcha' doin chicken-wuss, swattin at flies?" 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" said Zell getting very upset, ever since he was little he couldn't stand to be made fun of.Memories of being taunted came flooding back into him, along with the memory of *her*.And how she would take up for him.Zell was overwhelmed by the sudden flood of memories and sat back down, and was almost perfectly quiet the rest of the trip.

***

Zell and Squall were chasing after Seifer, he never waited on them.

"Man, I wish he would actually wait for once"

"…."

"Tch…fine don't talk to me"

The continued their decent of the hill toward the tower.When they reached the top they weren't at all surprised to see Seifer standing at the tower doors mumbling something about a dream of his.

As they stood up on the small hill above the tower they turned around when they heard something.Coming up from them they automatically were poised and ready for a fight in fear that it could be a monster.They were surprised to see a very short girl in a uniform standing there.After realizing who it was Zell was about to speak when she fell and rolled in front of them, but quickly she retaliated and jumped up and dusted herself off.

"Hi!I'm Selphie, part of squad C, I was told to tell the leader of Squad A to withdraw!" she was beaming with happiness "were is he?" Squall pointed to Seifer who was just about to enter the tower.

Before entering he said "Someday I'll tell ya about my ROMANTIC dream!"

"Sir, wait, please" said Selphie as she jumped off the hill after Seifer. "Come on guys!"

Squall and Zell ran around the long way instead of jumping.After reaching the bottom they ventured into the communication tower after Seifer.

"Hey do you think we take this thing up?" said Selphie.~She doesn't even remember me~ he thought to himself, ~dammit~.The got on the lift and started to go up.On the way up nobody said anything.After reaching the top they stepped off only to be startled at 2 enemies just standing there.Where the hell is Seifer? They all thought to themselves.

"Sir, I'll go patrol the premises" biggs and wedge were standing there and it appeared they were trying to fix the communication tower.

~He doesn't even remember me…~Selphie though to her self as she longingly glanced over at Zell who was just standing there.

Something was happening but she wasn't paying attention until she felt a sharp pain…she had been hit by something…they were fighting with biggs and wedge and she had been hit by fiagra.She was about to cast cure on herself when she realized someone was doing it for her.She looked over to see Zell resuming his fighting stance. ~He cast it!He does remember me! ~ She thought to herself as she attacked an un-expecting wedge with her nunchuckas(I have no idea how to spell that.)They were about to finish off the 2 foes when they were suddenly picked up into the air and slung to the side by a powerful wind.The wind wasn't their only worries though…it was what was behind the wind.

"What the Hell is that?" yelled Zell.They began attacking the large tower monster this was going to be a hard fight.Zell was nearing his limit break when her heard squall yell Rensozuken and then Rough Divide.That almost had the thing killed but it desperately attacked with it Storm Breath Selphie and Squall were down and Zell had reached his limit break.He began punching and kicking with newfound energy and strength.When he was finished the remains of the monster were laying limp on the ground.He quickly cast cure on himself, Squall, and Selphie.

"Thanks…Zell" said Selphie as she glanced at her surrounding to avoid making contact with Zell's blue eyes.

"You're welcome…Selphie" he said doing the same thing.

"Um…guys did I miss something here, Selphie how did u know his name was Zell?" said Squall surprising everyone by actually speaking.

"Long story" they both replied suddenly remembering all the times they had together when they were smaller.

*************************************************************************************************************

Okay I know…it sucked…..but still R&R ure probably all a bit ticked since it took me so long to get it up…sorry bout' that.I kinda had a hard time figuring out what to put in this part.The next part will be a kinda song fic but it wont really have just one song…more like parts of songs…I'll have it up really soon…possibly today…I don't know.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII nor any of its character or anything else having to do with it…Squaresoft does.I don't own the 'parts' of the songs I used either.

# Please Don't Leave Me: Part 4

## By: ZellyBaby

**_ _**

It was the night of the SeeD ball and Zell and Selphie were really together for almost the first time in 11 years and they were happy. 

Unconditional Love   
Talking bout the stuff that don't wear off  
It don't fade  


All those lonely day and nights they came close to giving up on each other were over.

**It'll last for all these crazy days  
These crazy nights**

It was the real thing they were on the floor dancing in each others arms.

Whether you wrong or you right  
I'm a still love you  
Still feel you  
Still there for you

** **

They were Soul Mates; Best Friends forever, they would always love each other with unconditional love.

No matter what   
You will always be in my heart  
With unconditional love

Zell and Selphie together forever.Even when they were little Selphie didn't see the chicken-wuss that all the other kids saw.What she saw was Zell Dincht the person.A best friend that would always be there for u.

Never treated me bad, no matter who I was  
You still came with that, unconditional love

As they danced Zell looked into Selphie's emerald eyes and got lost.~She's so beautiful…~ he thought.

These smiling eyes are just a mirror for…

Just a mirror for the sun…

Just a mirror for the sun…

Just a mirror for the sun…

Zell was staring into Selphie's eyes as she pulled him closer

These smiling eyes are just a mirror for…

These smiling eyes are just a mirror for…

Your smiling eyes are just a mirror for…

They were both lost in each other's arms as they kissed…

********************************************************************************************************************************************

I put parts from two different songs in this fic.The first song was _Unconditional Love_ by _Tupac Shakur_.And the one with the smiling eyes are just a mirror for the sun stuff was from the _Red Hot Chilli Pepper's_ song _Road Trippin'_.I would have just used all of _Unconditional Love_ but all of the song wouldn't have fit with this at all.And the song _Road Trippin'_ wouldn't have worked at all cause it has nothing at all to do with this.I just thought those little parts would work really good with this.I know that this should have been in the 'Romance' catorgory but the fic it goes with is Drama.I also decided that this was the end of the Please Don't Leave Me series:)I really hope u liked it.Please R&R. _~ZellyBaby~_  



End file.
